Une absence qui fait mal !
by Respectable
Summary: One-shot pour noel! mikanxnatsu


Une jeune fille n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré l'heure tardive . Elle repensée à un beau garçon  
avec une étoile sur la joue . Il lui manqué terriblement . En plus de la soudaine disparition de son meilleur ami , un scandale venait d'éclater sur sa petite Mikan . Elle était mêlée à un immense tas de problèmes . Elle poussa un soupir . Comment une fillette de 10ans pouvait s'être mis à dos le directeur de la primaire mais aussi tout les dangereux? Et cela fait maintenant un jour que la bataille avait débutée . Elle avait était abritée par la directrice du collège . Cela lui permettait d'en savoir plus sur la situation . Et Tsubasa qui était toujours porté disparus . Une larme coula le long de ses yeux . Elle l'aimait tellement . Tellement plus qu'un ami ou meilleur ami même . Elle était amoureuse de lui de puis plusieurs années maintenant . Sans jamais le lui avouer . Lui , qui était si courageux , beau et adorable . Elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait toujours vu comme simple amie . Elle décida de se lever prendre l'air . Durant toute l'après midi , elle avait réussi à aider des dizaines d'enfants à s'enfuir de la ... . Elle devait communiquer toute nouveauté sur ce qui se passé dans le palais des fleurs , les hommes n'étant pas admis . Dés que les enfants rentreraient de leurs voyage temporel , ils seraient attirés vers cet endroit . Alors commencera sa mission : prévenir Tono et le dirigeant du lycée . Mais aussi soigner un quelconque blessé . Une boule se forma dans son estomac . Et si Hotaru , Mikan ou même cet idiot de Natsume étaient gravement bléssés .  
Que fairait-elle ? Déjà Tsubasa et maintenant eux ? Non , elle secoua la tête . Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à de tels sottises . Cela ne lui ressemblait pas . A ce moment , une lumière jaillit au fond du couloir . Elle décida de s'y engouffrer . Elle était dans l'immense salle ou la directrice du collège recevait habituellement des invités . Misaki , avait une autorisation spéciale de déplacement libre au palais. Enfin la lumière aveuglante laissa place à des silhouettes .  
Misaki: Mikan , tout le monde ! Comment vous vous sentez ?  
Mikan : Super , on a appris beaucoup de choses . Mais pour l'instant ils faut que nous nous reposions .  
Natsume : Pour une fois tu as raison .  
Misaki : Tout le monde va bien?  
Hotaru : Oui , sauf qu'il y en a un , à cause de son nouveau pouvoir qui se sent pas trop bien .  
Misaki : Qui ? Quel nouveau pouvoir ?  
? : Moi ? J'ai était recueillit et la mère de Mikan ma donnait le l'alice du temps à moi aussi ! Souris l'inconnu en voyant la femme de ses rêves .  
Misaki se jeta sur lui . Il n'y à pas 5 minutes , elle ne penser ne peu être plus jamais le revoir . Et là , il était devant elle , tout sourire et les yeux brillants . C'était son Tsubasa qui s'en était sorti . L'homme de sa vie qu'elle croyait avoir perdus . Elle utilisa son Alice ,envoyant ses doubles prévenir les autres de leurs arrivés . Les laissant dans leurs petits cocons , Mikan et compagnie les laissèrent . Après 10 bonnes minutes elle se dégagea . Le regarda dans les yeux .  
Puis le gifla de toute ses forces .  
Misaki : Je te croyait perdus . Tu aurai pus venir me prévenir que tu était caché pendant tout ce temps .  
Tsubasa : Je ne pouvais pas , j'aurai automatiquement fait sentir la présence de yuka ici ! Je suis vraim...  
Avant qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit , ces lèvres étaient occupés par celles de Misaki . Elle c'était promis de l'embrasser s'il revenait . Pour qu'elle n'est aucun regret s'il la rejette . Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson . C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie songea t-elle . Enfin elle se retira , prête à retourner voir les autres . A présent elle était bien résolue à éviter le jeune homme le plus possible . Elle avait toujours rêvait de rencontrer ses douces lèvres mais n'avait jamais pensée à ce qu'elle ferait après . Au moment ou elle allait partir , deux bras le retinrent . Elle se trouvait à présent contre le torse de son bien aimé .  
Misaki : Et lâche moi idiot !  
Tsubasa : Misaki , si tu croit que je vais laisser la femme que j'aime depuis des années , m'embrasser puis s'en aller alors là tu rêves !  
Misaki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . Il venait de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproque .  
Tsubasa : Mais je comprendrai si tu as fait ça pour me faire plaisir . Ajouta t-il voyant qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondus .  
Misaki : Ecoute moi bien , je ne donne mon premier baiser qu'à celui que j'aime . Toi , en l'occurrence . Donc , oui , tsubasa ando , je suis moi aussi amoureuse de toi depuis des années maintenant ! Elle ferma les yeux pendant que celui-ci goutait une fois de plus à Misaki .  
Il s'arrêta au bout de dix bonnes minutes , s'aprocha d'elle et lui murmura :  
Je t'aime . Pour toute réponse elle lui souris et se blottit contre lui .  
Tout deux savaient que désormais , malgré l'affrontement finale qui se préparé , ils gagneraient ensembles . Ce soir là , elle s'endormit d'un sommeil merveilleux . Sans plus aucun doute , en espérant seulement que le lendemain matin il serait toujours là .

Voilà , je sais il est cours et pas terrible mais c'est un de mes premiers alors soyez indulgents!  
Et laissez moi des reviews .

Ps: Mon one-shot mikanxnatsume sur Noël je le trouve super nul mais si vous voulez que je le mette quand même dites le moi!

Respectable.


End file.
